


Admiration

by surena_13



Category: The Hunger (1983)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Admiration**

 

“Lie still,” Sarah whispers in Miriam’s ear, grabbing delicate wrists and pinning them above the blonde’s head as she straddles her hips. For a moment Miriam squirms, not willing to relinquish her control to someone so inexperienced, so unpredictable, but Sarah’s grip is tight and the look of want in her eyes is powerful.

 

Softly Sarah drags her nails down Miriam’s arm, leaving faint red lines one the porcelain skin. They will fade in a minute or two, but right now in this moment there is a blemish on the perfect body, something so human on something, someone that is definitely not human.

 

This woman has her given the impossible; eternal life. A priceless gift and one that cannot be returned. It’s done. She will be like this forever, be with Miriam forever and ever. Unchanging, feeding of the blood of human beings. Those whose lives eventually end, unlike her own, unlike Miriam’s. The reality of it hasn’t sunken in yet.

 

“What are you doing?” Miriam asks, shivering when Sarah circles a nipple with her fingertip, barely touching the sensitive skin. She has been alive for so many years, thousands of years, looking like this, so perfect.

 

“I’m admiring you, now don’t move.” Miriam raises her eyebrows, almost as if she is genuinely surprised that someone would take the time to admire her. But Sarah can’t be sure that everything she does is just an act, some sort of feigned innocence.

 

“Why?” Miriam’s voice is soft, vulnerable, if that’s a word that Sarah can associate with this creature. For despite her nearly frail appearing body, Miriam is strong, inhumanly so.

 

“Because I can.” Sarah replies, tracing Miriam’s ribs one by one, raising goose bumps on the flawless, white skin. Her blond hair is fanned out over the pillow, her lips swollen and red from countless of kisses.  “Because I want to.”

 

As Sarah places her hands on Miriam’s waist, the blonde pushes her hips up, grinding them against Sarah’s wet centre. Sarah’s barely suppresses a groan and is too late at stopping Miriam from sitting up and taking control of this situation.

 

Her lips descend on Sarah’s, claiming a desperate, needy kiss, her fingers tangling in the short curls of Sarah’s hair. Miriam’s mouth taste cold, iron, like blood. Sarah wraps her legs around Miriam, pressing their bodies even closer together. It feels good and strange at the same time.

 

When Miriam retreats, there’s a caring smile on her face. Sarah feels her own lips curl up slightly. The woman in her arms leans forward again, the ankh pendant softly brushing against the skin between Sarah’s breasts, and she kisses Sarah’s jaw, close to her ear. Then she says something, her breath causing her skin to tingle.

 

“Forever and ever.”

 


End file.
